This invention relates to a connection fitting for a corrugated tube.
A corrugated tube is used as a flexible wire-protecting tube for protecting wires such as wires in a building or wires in transportation machinery.
To join corrugated tubes together or to connect corrugated tube with another member, a connection fitting has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,904 and Japanese published examined patent application 58-12514.
This type of connection fitting comprises a cylindrical housing for receiving one end of a corrugated tube and a Cshaped locking element. The cylindrical housing is provided with an opening on the circumference wall. In case of inserting the locking element into the opening, plural ribs formed on the inner surface of the locking element engage with grooves of the corrugated tube, and hook-like elements formed at both ends of the locking element engage with frames of the openings. Thus the housing fixes the end of the corrugated tube.
In this prior art, however, width of the opening for receiving the locking element is one-half round of the circumference wall of the cylindrical housing. Therefore, this extensive opening reduces the strength of the housing which may be damaged, or which may be easily knocked free from the corrugated tube by an external force.